


Warming the Heart

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming the Heart

## Warming the Heart

#### by krossero

Author's website: <http://krossero-fic.livejournal.com>  
  
This was written for the 'frosty/Frosty' prompt over at TS Secret Santa. Thanks, as usual, go to Elizabeth for the beta!  
  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

Warming the Heart 

Sometimes it was hard for Jim to remember why people looked forward to the Christmas season so much. As a cop, he tended to see the darker side of the holidays more often than not--the desperation, the depression, the heartbreak. It could leave his heart feeling as frosty as the streets outside. 

But this year, despite the annual rise in crime, despite an arrest that should have left him cold--a mother, caught in the act of grand theft auto, trying to provide for her young daughter--despite all that, Jim was content. 

The reason was sitting at the other end of the couch by Jim's feet, lazily sipping at the homemade mulled cider that he'd bullied Jim into making, plying him with things like "Christmas cheer", "Don't be a Scrooge", and "But Jim, you make it so much _better_ than I do". 

It had been a rough year for the two of them; Jim hadn't been certain that their friendship would survive Blair giving up his career at the University to protect Jim's secret. He'd been even more unsure when Blair had turned down the badge. But Blair had taken a job as a civilian consultant for the PD, and the two of them had eventually made amends. In the process, they'd managed to create a few sparks, too. 

Jim smiled, thinking of the night he'd first made love to Blair. It hadn't been perfect--far from it, in fact. They'd been far too rushed, and it had been a messy, brief affair. It was still a fond memory, though; Blair had fallen asleep in Jim's arms afterwards, and Jim had been amazed that this crazy, vibrant, wonderful man was actually his. 

As if sensing Jim's thoughts, Blair turned, pushed Jim's legs off the sofa cushions, and scooted over to snuggle up next to him. Once he'd made himself comfortable, he sighed. "This is nice." 

Jim had to agree. Such peaceful nights were rare, and that it was Christmas Eve just made it sweeter. 

After a few minutes of calm coziness, Blair sat up and poked Jim in the ribs. "Hey. Wanna open some presents early?" 

Batting away Blair's prodding finger, Jim pulled his lover close. "No thanks, Chief. I've got everything I need right here." 

* * *

End 

Warming the Heart by krossero: krossero@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
